disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
What Do I Have to Do?
What Do I Have to Do? is a song sung by the band, R5. It is featured on the Austin & Ally Soundtrack. Lyrics Listen, You’ve got them all hypnotized Dragging them ‘round by the eyes, Oh They line up shoulder to shoulder, Like dominos, you keep knocking them over And all the fools got diamond rings just waiting for you And I can’t fool myself but we both know it’s true ‘Cause you walk into the room Girl, you know got it Baby look around You got a lot of options What do I have to do? What do I have to do? You lookin’ like a queen Walking through the palace Falling on my knees Baby, losing balance What do I have to do? Oooh-ooh-ooh To be the latest choice Ohh, oh yeah Your lips got me wondering why I’m tangled in lame pick up lines, Ohhh Something is taking over (Something is taking over) You got my heart set on “Roller coaster” I’m chasing you around You got your leash on me too I wish that I could pull myself but we both know it’s true ‘Cause you walk into the room Girl, you know got it Baby look around You got a lot of options What do I have to do? What do I have to do? You lookin’ like a queen Walking through the palace Falling on my knees Baby, losing balance What do I have to do? Oooh-ooh-ooh See I will fly you to Paris I’ll even learn the language Vous avez de très beaux yeux Oooh, so beautiful Climb the Eiffel Tower Touch the moon and call it ours, yeah ‘Cause it never shines as bright as you When you walk into the room I never had a chance Tell me what do I have to do? (What do I have to do?) What do I have to do? ‘Cause you walk into the room Girl, you know got it Baby look around You got a lot of options What do I have to do? (What do I have to do?) What do I have to do? You lookin’ like a queen Walking through the palace Falling on my knees Baby, losing balance What do I have to do? Oooh-ooh-ooh To be the latest choice Hoooo Trivia *This song was performed on R5's mini tour. *Some lyrics of this song needed to be changed from the original version to make it G-rated. *The song is featured on the Austin & Ally Soundtrack. *This is the fourteenth and final song on the Austin & Ally Soundtrack. *The song was written by Riker Lynch, Rocky Lynch, Jacques Brautbar, Nathanael Boone and Mike Daly. *The song was published by Riker One Music (ASCAP)/ Rock Loud Music (ASCAP)/ EMI April Music Inc. obo itself and Marathon Music (ASCAP)/ Anderson/Boone Box (BMI)/ Psy Stream Music Ltd (ASCAP). *The song was produced by Mike Daly. *The song was mixed by Joe Zook. *Additional A&R (Artists and repertoire) is Mike Daly. Category:R5 Category:Austin and Ally Category:Songs